I love you
by mrs.lovely123
Summary: A songfic about the 7 heroes. Has to do with Love,Friendship, and everything inbetween.Pairings J/T,and A/A...It is now half a drabble and half a songfic! :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story , so I hope you like it :)**

**I do not own Class Of the Titans**

* * *

><p><em>Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,<br>and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand.  
>Girl, imagine: if you needed advise about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to mind.<br>Not tryna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,  
>just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your man,<br>and anytime you need a shoulder - it's yours, night or day,  
>but what I'm tryna say is, I wanna be...<em>

"Jay!" I screamed, finding it difficult to loosen myself from his grip

"Theresa!" Jay said, talking like a girl

"Hey I do not talk like that"

"Wanna bet?" He asked

"Yeah, 5 bucks whoever losses" I challenged

"Deal" He tickled me one last time

"JAY!" I screamed while laughing hysterically

"Fine, fine I'm done" He said raising his hands in defence

He got off of me and it was silent

I looked at him, he was so damn hot, Why did he have to be so delusional? Why doesn't he see that I like him?

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
>The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.<br>Wanna be the one you run to,  
>wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,<br>I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
>Be the man making your girl jealous,<br>be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
>whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:<br>soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
>I wanna be...<em>

I remembered all the memories me and Jay have had, I remember all the times he's saved my life, and all the times we laughed. I laughed thinking about it

Jay looked at me "What's so funny?" He asked

I laughed again "Nothing"

He shrugged and turned away

_Would it be cool?  
>Would you mind if I called you my boo,<br>what if the next whip you was pushin' was the one I bought for you?  
>Can I be the one that meets your pops and take your mama shoppin', be the only one they like?<br>Have you thought about it - wait - really thought about it?  
>Maybe you should take some time<br>call your girls and talk about it, yeah.  
>'cause I done already made up my mind,<br>don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you,  
>I wanna be...<em>

Theresa was so beautiful, why can't she notice that I'm in love with her?

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
>The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.<br>Wanna be the one you run to,  
>wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,<br>I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
>Be the man making your girl jealous,<br>be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
>whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:<br>soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
>I wanna be...<em>

I decided it was my time to get payback for the tickling, so I decided to play a little game.

"Uh Jay?" I said

He looked at me "Yeah"

"I was wondering..."

This was my chance. I got on my knees and crawled my way over to Jay.

"What was that?" he asked delusional to what I was doing

"This"

_Put me on your screen saver, all over your myspace and make me one of your top favorites,  
>that's where I wanna be...<br>The one you cryin' for (stand up for and fightin' for)  
>wanna be your good, bad, love, hate girl..<em>

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs wrapping around his waist. I looked at him and he blushed

"Uh Theresa?"

"Yes Jay?"

My face was inches from his, my lips getting closer and closer to his lips. I could feel his breath on my skin. His lips were right there, and I kissed him. His lips were soft against mine, it was hesitant, and I was surprised when he started kissing me back. I felt him bit my lip asking for entrance and I let him. His tongue was warm against mine; His arms started making his way around my waist. This was my chance.

I grabbed his arm and pushed him down, throwing myself over him while straddling his waist, I kissed him again on the lips "Gotcha" I whispered in his ear and got up, walking away.

I was halfway to the door when I felt someone grab my arm "Jay?"

_Cross my heart hoped to die, on everything that's good,  
>I'm gonna do you right, show you right, get this understood.<em>

I was suddenly turned around and pulled into someone's chest "Jay?" I asked again

My chin was lifted up by a soft finger, I looked into Jay's eyes and I felt butterflies in my stomach

His lips crushed down on mine, soft but with passion. He made no move to ask for permission and stuck his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back fully with the same passion. Throughout my whole body there was a sense of electrician and I was moved just by having his lips on mine. His hands made its way to my waist holding me tightly; I returned the favour and wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed for a few more minutes when we pulled away.

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
>The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.<br>Wanna be the one you run to,  
>wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,<br>I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
>Be the man making your girl jealous,<br>be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
>whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:<br>soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
>I wanna be...<em>

He looked me straight in the eyes "I love you Terri"

I smiled kissing his lips one more time

"I love you too"

His smiled brightened and he held me tighter

I was the happiest I'd ever been in my life. I loved Jay and he loved me.

_Girl I wanna be, I wanna be...  
>I wanna be, I wanna be... <em>

* * *

><p><strong>The song was "I wanna Be" by Chris Brown<strong>

**Hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter , so I hope you like it :)**

**I do not own Class Of the Titans**

* * *

><p><em>You with the sad eyes<br>Don't be discouraged  
>Oh I realize<br>It's hard to take courage  
>In a world full of people<br>You can lose sight of it all  
>And the darkness inside you<br>Can make you feel so small_

We were all sitting around the brownstone talking; I was sitting beside Theresa, Jay, and Archie. Theresa and Jay were wrapped in each other's arms while Archie had his arm around my waist. Herry was sitting on the ground leaning against Terri's feet. Odie was laid across the floor eating a bag of popcorn, while Neil was looking at himself in the mirror.

At the moment we were watching a cheesy and romantic movie formally known as the notebook. I couldn't express how much I wanted to puke. This movie was so cheesy it made Tarzan look better, not saying I hate the movie, I just hate all the romantic, and cheesy things that come with it.

"Guy's I'm bored" I said

"Me too" Archie agreed, I looked at him and smiled

Theresa sighed "I guess all of us are sick of this movie...why don't we just talk?" she asked

"I'm down" Herry said

"Me too's" rang throughout the room

Jay sighed and grabbed the converter turning the TV off "What do you guys want to talk about?" He asked, while sitting next to Theresa again.

"I don't know, anything, just say something random" Theresa said cuddling into Jay again.

"You know what?" I said

_But I see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<em>

"What?" Archie asked

"I'm so happy to be here" I said

"Why?" Herry asked

"Cause you guys are like family now, Terri you're my best friend but also like a sister to me"

She smiled

"And Herry, Odie, and Jay you're like my brothers that watch over me"

They all smiled

"Neil..." I paused for a moment

He looked at me waiting for what I was going to say

"Neil...well...you..."

I thought about it for a moment

"Well you're just Neil" I said

"I thought I was" he said proudly

Everyone laughed "And Archie you're like my best friend, my brother, and the person I love"

Everyone awed, wait did I just say something cheesy "Wait did I just say that?" I asked

"You did!" Theresa shrieked

"That was so...so...So..."

"What?" Neil asked

"CORNY!" I yelled

Everyone laughed, and Herry spoke up

"You know what?"

_Show me a smile then,  
>Don't be unhappy, can't remember<br>When I last saw you laughing  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up<br>Because you know I'll be there_

"What?" I asked

"You and Theresa are like my only sisters...I feel like I have to protect you guys, you know?"

Terri and I both smiled

"Thanks Herry" we both said at the same time

He chuckled and smiled "no problem guys!"

We laughed

"Oh and wait" He said, we all looked at him

"Jay...Archie if you ever break my sister's hearts I will break every bone in your body and throw you in the garbage, got it" He asked

They both gulped and nodded

"Okay! That's all I had to say"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Archie's waist, laying my head on his chest.

"What do you think?" I asked Archie

"I would have to say I think of all you guys as brothers and sisters even you drama queen" Terri smiled

"But I don't think I could ever live without this, this is my life now, and I don't want to change anything about it" We all smiled as Archie sat down

"Terri?" I asked

_And I'll see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<em>

She sighed "I don't know... Before I got here I was always neglected...I was neglected by people, my friends, and my dad" she smiled

"But now I'm not alone anymore, I have you guys and I'm just happy to be here...with the person I love, and the people that inspire me the most...you guys" she said

I smiled as she sat down.

Everything was quiet as we were all interrupted by our thoughts.

"I'm done with all this lovey dovy stuff, I'm going upstairs"

Of course Neil had to interrupt everything

"To do what? Look at yourself in the mirror?" I asked

Neil's head popped out from behind the wall "Of course my Darling" He said dramatically and walked away with a strut.

We all laughed

"Well I guess it's off to bed with all of us, huh?" I asked

"Yes" Everyone said, as they made their way up the stairs.

Oh what a night.

* * *

><p><strong>The song was "True Colors" by Cyndi Laupher<strong>

**short but I hope you liked it :) Review!**


	3. Part 1

**Third Chapter :) This will be a three part drabble :) hope you like it, Review Pleasee!**

**Do not own class of the titans :(**

* * *

><p><em>Why Am I mad, I don't get it,<br>It seems like every time you give me signs,  
>And I miss it!<br>I did it again,  
>I admit it,<br>I left you standing there,  
>And now I regret it,<br>Seems like every time,  
>I get the chance,<br>I lose my cool, and I blow it,  
>And I get all tongue tied,<br>Lost in your eyes,  
>I'm a fool, and I know it!<em>

"Hey guys" Terri said, walking up to us

We were at the moment in the cafeteria of our high school, Atlanta and Theresa had just joined us for lunch carrying their lunches Athena had made for them.

"Hey" I said as she sat down beside me, everything had gone quiet for a moment before I interrupted "We have training afterschool, okay guys"

"Yes Jay you've told us a thousand times" Atlanta sighed

"Just making sure" I countered

We were quiet once again

"Hey did you guys see the new guy today?" Herry asked

_I should've kissed you,  
>I should've told you,<br>Told you just how I feel,  
>And next time I won't stop,<br>I'll listen to my heart,  
>Cause what I feel is real!<br>I should've kissed you,  
>I should've told you how I feel,<br>I should've kissed you,  
>I should've showed you just how I feel<em>

"Yeah he's in my class...Logan right?" Archie asked

Herry nodded "Is he cute?" Theresa asked

I gave her a sceptical look. Was she actually asking that?

"How should I know I'm a guy"

Theresa laughed "I don't know Archie; Sometimes you're like a child"

He scowled "Yeah right drama queen" turning his face away

She laughed "see, your acting like a child now"

He had nothing to say to that, and went back to eating his food, a frown on his face the whole time.

"Don't worry Archie, I think of you as a man" Atlanta said

Archie's frown grew into a wide smile "Thought so" He said

We went back to eating our food.

_Now why didn't I  
>Give you my two cents,<br>A million reasons why I should have,  
>And it makes no sense,<br>So here I am,  
>By myself again,<br>Stopping for green lights, and I know,  
>I wanna be more than friends,<br>How come every time I get the chance  
>I lose my cool and I blow it,<br>And I get all tongue tied,  
>Lost in your eyes,<br>I'm a fool and I know it!_

"Hey guys there he is"

"Who?" I asked

"Logan"

We all looked at him "Oh he is cute" Theresa said

"I agree" Atlanta yelled, Archie scowled

Logan had shaggy blonde hair (like Justin Bieber hair), he had flawless skin, and blue eyes, his body was built and every girl he walked by gawked at him.

"Should I go talk to him?" Theresa asked

"Go for it girl" Atlanta said

_I should've kissed you,  
>I should've told you,<br>Told you just how I feel,  
>And next time I won't stop,<br>I'll listen to my heart,  
>Cause what I feel is real!<br>I should've kissed you,  
>I should've told you how I feel,<br>I should've kissed you,  
>I should've showed you just how I feel<em>

"Should I?"I was beyond mad; I guess she was more interested in "Logan" to even notice I liked her? Theresa looked at me, like she was asking me permission but I looked away angry with her... and myself.

She sighed "I guess I'll go talk to him...wish me luck!" she said while walking away

I was suddenly slapped on the arm (hard) by Atlanta, I looked at her surprised

"Are you that clueless?" She asked

_So I turned the car around,  
>And you were right where I left you,<br>And your smile said you were feeling it too,  
>And the moon shined bright,<br>Cause when your lips met mine,  
>And yeah I finally got it right,<br>I'll be leaving with you tonight,  
>And I won't have to say,<em>

"What are you talking about?"

"She wanted you to stop her"

I looked at her surprised "What?"

"She wanted you to stop her from going to talk to Logan, but you decided to be clueless and look away"

"She even said the guy was hot, of course she's more interested in him then me!" I countered

"You are clueless Jay, she likes you, and she's liked you for a long time"

"How do you know?"

"She tells me everything Jay, you don't think I know?"

_I should've kissed you,  
>I should've told you,<br>Told you just how I feel,  
>And next time I won't stop,<br>I'll listen to my heart,  
>Cause what I feel is real!<br>I should've kissed you, Girl  
>I should've told you how I feel,<br>I should've kissed you,  
>I should've showed you just how I feel<em>

I didn't say anything

"Do you not care for her like she cares for you?" she asked

"What do you mean I don't care about her...I do...I love her even, but I'm not right for her"

Atlanta had nothing to say to that

"Well Jay if you keep thinking that way, then one day you're going to lose her...One day she's going to get fed-up with this and find someone else so you decide Jay...If you like her that much then you would go after her...but...it's your choice" Atlanta and the rest of the gang got up and walked away, leaving me to think.

She was right, one day Theresa was going to get fed-up of me, and move on to someone else. I would be heartbroken.

So I have no other choice but to not let that happen.

_Girl I should've kissed you,_  
><em>I should've told you told you just how I feel,<em>  
><em>And this time I won't stop,<em>  
><em>Until I have your heart,<em>  
><em>Cause what I'm feeling is real<em>

* * *

><p><strong>That was "I should've kissed you" by Chris Brown<strong>

**I hope you liked it! Review pleasee! **


	4. Part 2

**This is part 2 of the 3 I hope you like it :)**

**I do not own Class Of the Titans**

* * *

><p><em>I feel weak, we've been here before<br>'Cause I feel we keep going back and forth  
>Maybe it's over, maybe we're through<br>But I honestly can say I still love you_

_Maybe we reached the mountain peak_  
><em>And there's no more left to climb<em>  
><em>And maybe we lost the magic piece<em>  
><em>And we're both too blind to find<em>

I was on my way to talking to Logan, he was definitely cute. I was half way across the cafeteria when I lost him.

I looked around the cafeteria trying to find him; he was nowhere to be seen...

"Hello"

I turned around and found Logan standing right in front of me "uh...hi" I said

He smirked; my hands began to sweat "Theresa right?" He asked

I nodded "Logan right?" and he nodded

It was quiet, as we starred at each other...it was beginning to become uncomfortable so I decided to change the subject

"So how do you like it here so far?" I asked

"It's alright, finding it kind of hard to make friends here though"

I laughed "Yeah right! Have you seen the girls look at you around here, you could get anyone...?"

Did I just say that...?

He laughed "Well what if I only have my eye on one girl?" He asked

_Let's start over  
>Let's give love their wings<br>Let's start over  
>Stop fighting about the same old thing<br>Let's start over  
>We can't let our good love die<em>

_Maybe we can start all over_  
><em>Give love another life<em>

Did he mean me?

"Who are you talking about?" I asked

He smirked "you"

"You don't even know me" I said

"What if I get to know you?" He asked

"How?"

"Come out with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry but I have something to do tonight..."

He looked at me; I couldn't pass this chance...

_I can see that we're not happy here  
>So why would we keep pretending when there's nothing there<br>Maybe you like it, well I don't  
>Maybe you'll settle, well I won't<em>

_Maybe we reached the mountain peak_  
><em>And there's no more left to climb<em>  
><em>And maybe we lost the magic piece<em>  
><em>And we're both too blind to find<em>

"But...I guess I could just ditch..."

He smiled "Alright, meet me at my locker afterschool"

I smiled and nodded, "See you then"

He smiled, nodded and walked away. The bell began to ring telling us to go to our next class. When I got to my next class I found my seat sitting beside Atlanta, our teacher was away today so everyone decided just to talk.

"Atlanta?" I asked

"Yeah Terri"

"I talked to Logan"

Atlanta's face lit up, she turned so that she was looking at me

"What did you guys talk about?" She asked

"Well he wanted to take me out tonight..."

"But we have training tonight..."

"I know...I was planning on ditching"

"Jay would be pissed"

"I know, but I couldn't let this chance pass by...Atlanta I haven't been on a date in forever, and Jay has no intention to ask me out so I wanted to try something new"

Atlanta looked at me "I know what you mean" She said

"So you'll cover me?" I asked

She sighed " I guess so, what are best friends for?"

I hugged her "Thank you so much Atlanta"

"No problem Terri...but could you please stop hugging me I feel like a teddy bear"

I laughed and let go of her "Thanks again"

"No problem, just be sure you have your PMR on you"

."I will don't worry"

School was soon over and I made my way over to Jay, I had already told Atlanta my plan...now I just had to actually do it.

"Jay?"

_Let's start over  
>Let's give love their wings<br>Let's start over  
>Stop fighting about the same old thing<br>Let's start over  
>We can't let our good love die<em>

_Maybe we can start all over_  
><em>Give love another life<em>

"Hey Theresa"

"Um, I'm feeling kind of sick...is it alright if I skip training today?"

He looked at me "What's wrong?" He asked, worry clearly on his face

"Nothing just a headache and Mother Nature...you get what I mean"

He blushed "yeah I guess you can skip out today, but..."

"Thanks Jay" I yelled as I ran to Logan's locker

Logan was leaning on his locker, waiting for me

"Hey, sorry I'm late" I said

"No problem, should we get going?" He asked

"Sure where are we going?" I asked

"Well I was planning on taking you to a nice coffee shop "

"Sounds good to me" I smiled, excited for what was going to happen

"Oh, I have to be back before 6 though" I told him

"Alright" He said

Logan had taken me to a small coffee shop a few minutes away from the school, I had never noticed it. But it was sweet and quant.

Logan and I had chosen a spot near the window, Logan had a coffee, and he bought me an iced coffee.

"So tell me about you" he said

_I know that this will hurt you  
>I know you'll cry<br>I know I called you selfish but that's a lie  
>I feel I know what's the best for us<em>

"Well there's nothing really to say...This is really the first date I've been on in awhile" I said

He looked at me with a "really" face, I smiled "Let's put it this way, I have this kind of job that takes me away from everything like sports, parties...and dating, I never get anytime to myself. I'm even lucky to be here right now" I said

"Well that sucks" He said

"It does at times, but sometimes its fun... you see I have these friends that work with me, there's Herry who's like my big brother, he's always there for me... you know. Then there's Atlanta who's my best friend, I can tell her everything, and Archie who can be alot of fun to hang out with, then there's Odie who's the smartest guy I know, if you need help with anything he'd always be there to help. Oh and then there's Neil who's so narcissistic but hilarious and so much fun to hang out with...and then Jay who's also my best friend and the guy I sort of have a silly crush on at the moment..."

He smiled "Does he like you back"

"That is what I'm not sure about" I told him, I hesitated for a moment

"Sometimes I think he likes me, but sometimes he's just so delusional. I've given him so many signs but he somehow mixes it up with something else, and I don't know how to get his attention because sometimes he can just be so dull!, sometimes I think I should give up but I can't find it in my heart to do something like that..."

I looked at him

"It's weird, I feel like I can tell you anything" I said

He smiled "Well I'm glad I could just help, why do you take his nonsense if you feel that you don't have a chance?" He asked

_Let's... start over!  
>And let's give love their wings<br>Let's start over  
>I'm tired of fighting about the same old thing<br>Let's start over  
>We both know that this love won't die<em>

I sighed "I'm actually not sure why I do" I told him

It was quiet "Anyways what about you?" I asked him

"Well I moved here a few weeks ago, not knowing anyone, and now I know the prettiest girl in the school"

"Who must that be?" I asked

"Guess"

"Rebecca...?" (She was the coolest girl in our high school)

"Nope"

"umm..." I bit my lip "Julie?" (The second prettiest girl in school)

"Nope"

"Then who?" I asked

"You"

I was shocked "m...m...me" I stuttered

"Yeah but it seems like you have you eyes on someone else" He told me

I sighed "that doesn't mean I don't like you..." I said

"Then kiss me"

_Maybe we can start all over  
>And give love another life<em>

I was shocked once again..."fine" I said

My eyes closed, as my mouth drew closer to his...was this right? I always pictured myself kissing Jay...Our lips met, but nothing felt right. I realized that this was meant for Jay, that's why it didn't feel right...I couldn't do this. I let go, he looked at me disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't do this" I said

"It's alright, I get it...I hope we can be friends though"

I smiled, and nodded "That sounds great" I told him

He smiled and gave me a hug; I smiled too hugging him back

"I better get going" I said letting go of him

"Yeah..." he looked at his watch "It's only 5 so you have plenty of time"

I thanked him agian and walked away, my path leading me to the brownstone.

* * *

><p><strong>This is "Start over" by Beyonce<strong>

**Longer then normal but I hope you liked it :) Review!**

**Part 3 will be here very soon!**


	5. Part 3

**This is the thrid part of my little drabble, I hope you like it :)**

**Do not own class of the titans :(**

* * *

><p>I made my way up the steps of the brownstone, but something wasn't right. The lights were on, maybe Athena was home? I made it to the top step before the door was slammed open. I was surprised to find Jay standing right in front of me wearing a very angry face...<p>

"Jay?"

"You have some explaining to do"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside "Don't touch me like that" I said

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out.  
>And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.<br>And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.<em>

"Where were you?" He asked

"I was out"

"With who?"

I hesitated for a moment, not wanting to tell him "Logan..." I said

Jay sighed, he was frustrated and mad "I've been worried sick" He said

"Jay I'm fine can't you see... I hate it when you treat me like this, I'm not a baby"

"Something could have happened to you"

"Jay I had my PMR"

"Theresa I'm beyond furious with you"

I stayed silent

"I'm sorry" I said

"Sorry's not going to cut it"

I was starting to get frustrated with him...

"What were you doing with him anyways?"

"None of your business Jay" I warned

"Damn right it's my busy"

"What's your right?"

"I'm the leader of this team; I need to know what my team members are doing at all time"

I sighed "He asked me out on a date" I said

"Why'd you go?"

"Because I wanted to"

His jaw clenched "did he kiss you?"

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>I would.<em>

"Now that is definitely none of your business" I told him

He hesitated for a moment "Theresa I can't believe you" he said

"What can't you believe Jay?"

"That you'd skip out on your responsibilities just to go out with some guy!"

"What do you expect Jay! You have us working our butts off; I never get any time for me anymore!"

"Cronus never takes holidays"

"I know that Jay! But I'm sick and tired of this. Do you know how long it's been since I've went out with a real guy?"

He didn't say anything

"2 years Jay, 2 years!" I emphasized the 2

"That doesn't mean you have to lie behind my back"

"What was I supposed to do? You would have said no anyways".

"I still feel betrayed, you're my best friend Theresa and I feel so betrayed by you" he said while pulling his hair back behind his head

I looked down and sighed "Is that all I am to you...your best friend?" I asked

_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
>Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.<br>But I still have your letter, just got caught between  
>Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become.<em>

"What do you mean Theresa?"

"You damn well know what I mean"

He sighed, you could tell he was still mad "It doesn't matter anyways, you're probably with Logan now am I right?"

I sarcastically laughed, I couldn't believe him "I'm not Jay"

He looked at me "You're not?"

I sighed "no Jay I'm not"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like him that way..."

I pulled my hair back, it was my turn to get mad "Damn it Jay! You are always so clueless, I've given you so many clues but you always seem to miss them! I've had it with trying to tell you how I feel because you should know. I like you Jay I like you a lot, but it seems that you don't feel the same way"

He got up looking at me, he walked my way his stride stronger than ever and grabbed my shoulders "Don't you dare ever think I don't have the same feelings for you! Why do you think I'm always so worried about you? Have you ever seen me not worried about you? Every day before we fight I worry that somehow you're going to be killed because you do stupid things like this, There's not a day that goes by that I don't worry about you...don't you get it Theresa?"

"There's nothing to get Jay, yes you worry but what about everything else...you're so hard to read sometimes, sometimes I feel like you like me, but some days you completely ignore me...I was done trying to figure you out, and this is why I went on the date tonight...and yes we kissed!"

His eyes suddenly left mine, I could tell he was hurt "...but we also talked about you the whole damn date"

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>Woahh<br>You bring me higher.  
>Yeah.<br>I would._

His eyes lit up again "I'm sorry that I lied Jay, but I needed this...I needed to get out, I needed to be away from the person that's hurt me so much"

There was a long pause..."I'm sorry Theresa"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, because on that date I discovered something"

"What's that?" he asked

"That..." I sighed... "That I love you"

He smiled, looked at me and kissed me with full force...My eyes shot open, I was surprised he kissed me, but I wasn't going to let him go so closing my eyes I kissed him back. This felt right, it felt real and it made every ounce of my body tingle with excitement. I loved him and it took me over 2 years to realize that. His hands cupped my waist and mine cupped his neck. This was heaven and I didn't want it to stop. We eventually pulled away catching our breath doing so.

He smiled as his hand grazed my cheek "I love you to Theresa"

I smiled and pecked him on the lips one more time "I should be heading upstairs; the team will be back soon"

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>I'd be good to you,<br>I'd be good to you,  
>I'd be so good to you... <em>

His smile turned into a straight face "Don't think I'm done with you just yet, I'm still pissed about you leaving"

"You're just jealous of Logan"

His straight face turned into a smirk "Hey I'm not jealous..." He grabbed onto my belt buckles and pulled me towards him "I got the girl" He whispered in my ear

I laughed and slapped him on the arm "Hey I'm not a prize to be won"

"True, but I did get you...and I'm very glad I did"

I smiled and kissed him one more time before I walked away, leaving to go to my bedroom.

Tonight was the best night of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>That was "Good to you" by Marianas Trench<strong>

**I hope you liked it! Review pleasee! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So This is the next chapter... I had a bit of trouble finding a song for this...so I didn't use a song and instead i'll let you use your imagination and let you pick a song that you think goes with this chapter :) hope you like it **

**I do not own class of the titans :(**

**Review please!**

* * *

><p>"BRIIINNNG"<p>

Practice again...I grabbed my stuff and walked downstairs. I found Jay, Herry, and Archie eating. I kissed jay on the cheek "Morning everyone" I said

Everyone followed "Morning"

I was about to walk around the table when I felt the belt buckles of my jeans being pulled back. I was suddenly pulled into a strong chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jay asked, his arms circling my waist

I turned to look at him; wrapping my arms around his neck "Breakfast duh" I said and smirked

He smiled and slowly kissed me

"Hi...uh...um...where still here you know"

We broke away and found Herry looking at us "You guys are disgusting" Archie said

"Hypocrite have you seen yourself with Atlanta?" I asked leaning into Jay's chest

He blushed "Well...um..."

"Hey stop messing with my boyfriend" I found Atlanta walking in smirking as she found a spot beside Archie.

I laughed, as I watched Neil walk in. Neil looked at Atlanta and Archie and stopped "Ugh come on guys get a room!"

Atlanta and Archie stopped kissing as everyone in the room laughed.

Everything went quiet as we all were interrupted by our thoughts, until Jay looked at his watch

"We better be heading to the high school, it's almost 7:30"

He got up and grabbed my hand dragging me out of the room "Which car are we taking?" I asked

"Are you planning on staying afterschool for any reason?" he asked

"Not that I kn...oh yeah, I kind of have a project I have to finish with someone...so yeah I guess I'll have to stay afterschool"

He sighed "Well I guess we could just take Herry's car and I'll pick you up when you're ready"

"I'd like that" I said

We all got into Herry's car and made our way to the highschool. Hercules was already waiting for us.

"You're late!" He roared

"Sorry man, we were waiting for Odie" Herry said

"That's a first Odie"

"Sorry boss I was working on a new invention"

"Well that doesn't excuse you from being late for training"

"Sorry"

He sighed "It's alright Odie, but never be late again!"

We all nodded in response as Hercules sighed "Anyways, today were doing stations...and by the end will have 2 pair sparring" he instructed, we all stayed silent

"I've matched you up depending on size, ability, and strength"

"Atlanta...you'll be sparring Archie"

"Theresa...Jay you'll be sparring Herry"

"Neil...you'll be sparring Odie"

Everyone nodded "Okay know stations...Theresa...Archie you'll be at the sparring station" I nodded

"Atlanta...you'll be running"

"Jay...Herry punching bags"

"Odie...Neil...um...I have nothing for you so...um...do whatever you want... actually?... Odie you can go work with Hermes, but be back before sparring" Odie nodded and left

"Okay now get to work"

"Hey! What about me!"

"Oh yeah Neil...um...go look at a mirror or something"

He smiled "Yay!" and walked away

"But be back before sparring"

"Got it chief" then Neil finally left the room

"Okay now get to work!"

We all jumped and went to our station

"You ready to get your ass kicked drama queen?" Archie asked

"Aha yeah right lover boy, I've got the advantage!"

"Oh yeah, and what's that"

I smirked and closed my eyes, my mind went blank and all I focused on was Archie.

"What are you doing Drama Queen?" Archie's voice made its way to my head

I didn't answer him and felt my surroundings...The closest object near me was pepper spray so I decided I'd use that. My mind now focused on the pepper spray, my mind latched onto the item and it was ready for disposal.

"This" I said

My eyes shot open as I tackled Archie to the ground, my mind suddenly screamed "Pepper spray" as it was suddenly right beside me, I grabbed it and sprayed it in Archie's eyes.

"Ah!" he screamed

I smiled "Got you!" I whispered

I got off Archie and slapped my hands together, proud of what I'd done.

"Hey no fair, you used magic...I didn't have a chance"

I smirked "No rules when it comes to Cronus" I said

He laughed and looked at me "True say Drama Queen"

I smiled and held my hand out "No hard feelings"

He smiled and shook my hand, suddenly I was tackled to the ground, Archie's hands caught onto mine and held them back so that they were behind my head, and his legs straddled my waist "Got you" He said and smirked.

I smiled "Oh yeah" This was my chance

My legs were free so I decided to us them...My leg knee kicked him in the growing, and as he went to hold onto the painful...spot...my hands became free so I Palm Heal Striked him in the face. I got up and smirked "Thought you had me but you didn't...uh...uh...uh Archie never believe you've pinned someone down" I smirked again

"If I didn't know better Archie I'd think you were trying to make a move on my girl" I smiled as I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me

"Jay you've got a handful there...I don't know how you deal with her" Archie said

He smiled; as I frowned "I have my ways" Jay smirked

I gasped "Jay!" and slapped him playfully on the arm

He laughed "Hercules wanted me to tell you that it's time for sparring"

I smiled "Ready to kick some teddy bear butt?" I asked Jay

"I wouldn't call Herry a teddy bear...mm...I would call him more of a giant"

I laughed "Herry's not a giant, he may look like one but he's a teddy bear at heart"

"That's right!" I turned around and found Herry behind us, I smiled and laughed

He smiled too "Hercules said you guys better hurry up were about to start"

Jay, Archie, and I made our way over to the stands; Atlanta and Archie were up first

Atlanta laughed "Saw Theresa beat you up there" she said as they both stood in their stances

I smirked; Archie laughed "Don't think because I let her win that I'll let you"

I frowned "You did not let me win!" I yelled across the stands

Archie stood up from his stance "You think that drama queen!"

I stood up, "I will, because it's true!"

"Okay there y..."

"Will you guys stop bickering and start already!" Neil yelled

I laughed and sat down, leaning my head on Jay's shoulder. I cheered Atlanta on as she karate kicked Archie in the rib, and cheered when she had won.

"No far, she can run fast" Archie said as he walked away

I snorted and smirked "Don't like being beat by two girls eh Archie?" I asked

He frowned "Shut-up Drama queen"

I laughed, we were next and of course me and Jay being a top couple had won the fight, Neil of course had won by luck and we were finally finished our rounds

"Good job everyone" Hercules said

We all smiled as we left to go to school, today was a very good morning. I was proud for beating Archie and now I had my favorite class which of course Persephone was teaching...Anthropology.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Review pleasee! <strong>


	7. Part 1 agian! :P

**This is going to be a 2 part drabble from Atlanta's and Theresa Perspectives, I'm first gonna start of with Atlanta's POV! and I hope you like it**

**I do not own Class Of the Titans**

* * *

><p>Finally! We had our vacation!<p>

You see somehow, Theresa you know being the miracle worker had persuaded Jay into letting us have a vacation. It took some time but after Theresa's begging and the god's encouragement he finally agreed. We were finally on the dream vacation we deserved, and guess where we were going?...

Greece!

And at the very moment we were on the plane. We were originally supposed to be going on a camping trip, but with a little help from the gods, and the little help from the money we saved we had raised enough to go to Greece so...being the Greek heroes we are we decided to get on a plane, and the best thing about the plane was that it was private, so we had the plane all to ourselves.

_I'm so tired of being here_  
><em>Suppressed by all my childish fears<em>  
><em>And if you have to leave<em>  
><em>I wish that you would just leave<em>  
><em>Your presence still lingers here<em>  
><em>And it won't leave me alone<em>

Theresa and Jay sat on my left cuddling, Archie on my right, with Herry, Odie, and Neil sitting in front of us. Everyone had somehow fallen asleep, but I was still wide awake excited to be around new surroundings.

I looked at Archie "Archie?" I whispered shaking his shoulder

"Hmm"

"Archie wake up" I said nudging his shoulder again

He giggled "Aha stop that, you mean monkey!"

I laughed hysterically, and suddenly he was wide awake

"What? What?" he yelled

"Shhhhh" I said still giggling

"What?" he whispered

I laughed "I'm a mean monkey... eh?" I asked while nudging his arm with my elbow

He blushed, I laughed even more

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

His face turned even redder before his face turned serious "Never tell anyone" he warned

I smirked "I can do whatever I want monkey boy" I giggled again

"No you can't...Because I have a secret!"

I stopped giggling and looked at him

"Who is it you sleep with at night...?" he asked

"u...u...u...uh" I stuttered

"Aha nothing to say now Teddy girl"

I laughed "I can always tell people that you're a monkey boy..." He raised his eyebrows waiting for my response "first...?"

I laughed and jumped out of my seat "EVERYBODY ARCH..." my mouth was suddenly clamped shut by a larger hand.

"Shut-up!" Archie warned, I giggled

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have<em>  
><em>All of me<em>

"W.h.a...t...s G...o..i..n...g o..n?" My eyes found Neil's body shifting as his tired eye's collided with ours

Archie let go of me and walked over to Neil "Shhh Neil you're in a dream...it's just a dream...go back to sleep now" Archie whispered in his ear

"Hmm...okay" Neil shifted again, and went back to sleep.

I laughed "Now you're the soothing fairy!"

He blushed a beat red and looked at me again "Yeah well take this!" I looked at him waiting for what he would do

He took in a big breath and I darted towards him clamping my hand on his mouth this time.

"Don't. You. Dare!" I warned

It was his turn to laugh "I promish"

"What?" I asked

He rolled his eyes and bit my hand "Ow!"

He laughed "I said I promise"

"What?...what do you promise?" I asked

"Not to tell anyone you're secret as long as you keep mine"

_You used to captivate me_  
><em>By your resonating light<em>  
><em>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<em>  
><em>Your face it haunts<em>  
><em>My once pleasant dreams<em>  
><em>Your voice it chased away<em>  
><em>All the sanity in me<em>

I smirked "Um I can't promise you that" I said

"Why?"

"Because what if I want you to tell people my secrets hmm... then there would be no deal, so I have a right to tell anyone!"

He sighed "What do you want me to do Atlanta?"

I smirked "Catch me!"

"What?"

I laughed and ran for the airplanes washroom; I was halfway to the door before I was suddenly tackled to the floor by Archie

"Archie!" I yelled

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

"Got you" He whispered in my ear

I laughed as I felt his light hands tickle my ribs "Archie stop!" I laughed again

"Promise and then I'll stop!"

He tickled me again, and I had decided I had had enough

"Alright! I promise!" I said giving up

He smiled "Good"

His hands stopped tickling me, and his eyes met mine.

I was motionless; I had never realized how beautiful Archie's eyes were... He was beautiful.

"Archie..." I whispered under my breath

His head began descending towards mine, our lips were close and I could feel his breath on my lips. We were so close until he pulled away.

He smirked "Catch me if you can" He said

He had enough time before I realized to make it to the washroom, but of course I was there before he could shut the door, and oh did I have a surprise for him... I slammed the washroom door open and kissed Archie with full force, of course he was surprised but he eventually kissed me back. My arms wrapped around his neck, and his around my waist. I was taken away with how good Archie was when kissing, he was an excellent kisser. He made me feel like the underdog in this situation, but eventually we pulled away, huffing and puffing for air.

"That was better than I thought it would be" I said

"Hey, who would ever be better than me?" he asked

I laughed "A dancing monkey"

He smirked "Then you would rather kiss a dancing monkey, then kiss me...well I see how it is"

I laughed "I didn't say I would kiss a dancing monkey, I only said that a dancing monkey would probably be a better kisser then you"

"Oh that hurt" He said, his hand holding his heart.

"But...I think I'd choose you over the dancing monkey..." I got up and pecked Archie on the lips

"You're much cuter" I said, and he smiled

"I better be"

I smiled and leaned against the wall "Does this mean were a couple now?" I asked

"I guess so, if you don't mind being my girlfriend...?"

I smiled "I'd love to be"

I smiled and he did to "Then it's set...But..." he said

"What?" I asked

"I'd rather not date someone who sleeps with a stupid teddy bear" he said

"Hey! Don't call stupid he's adorable!"

"He's a stinking bear for crying out loud!"

"He's not some stupid bear! ...He's **my** stupid bear"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have<em>  
><em>All of me<em>

"Yeah well I see where he gets his stupid from"

"Hey!" I had enough so I tackled him to the floor punching him in the arm. He laughed "Ow! Atlanta I was just joking!"

"It's not funny" I said punching him in the arm as he laughed again...

"What's going on in here?" Archie and I both looked at Jay and Theresa the same time

"She/he started it" we both said

Theresa laughed "I have a feeling Archie started it" she said

I stuck my tongue out at Archie "Ha!"

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
><em>But though you're still with me<em>  
><em>I've been alone all along<em>

Archie frowned "What happened anyways?" Jay asked

"Archie made fun of !"

"Yeah because he's a teddy bear!" I slapped him on the arm

"Archie!" Theresa exclaimed

"What?"

"Never make fun of a girl's Teddy bear! It's what they cherish forever!"

"Are you saying you also have a Teddy bear?" Archie asked

She nodded, and smirked "And unlike you Jay actually accepts it"

Jay blushed

Archie sighed "Fine I guess I'll accept the Teddy bear..."

I smiled "But...when I'm with you it has to go away!" he said

I smiled again, and lightly pecked him on the lips "Thank you" I said

"Wait what happened here...are you guys together?" Theresa asked

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have<em>  
><em>All of me<em>

I nodded and blushed

"AWW! That is so cute!" I laughed as Theresa squealed with delight

This was going to be a good trip.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is "My immortal" by Evanesence<strong>

**I didn't relle have a song choice for this and it is a songfic drabble, so I decided I'd just pck a son and this is one of my favs :) (Don't kill me if it doesn't go with the story cause I know it doesn't :P)**

**I hope you liked it Review!**


	8. Part 2 agian ! :P

**This is part 2 of the little drabble...of course you will not see a song...I had decided that I just want this chapter to be a drabble...:/**

**So I hope you like it, and thank you to all my reviewers! lovee you!**

**Do not own Class of the Titans :(**

* * *

><p>We were finally in Greece and I was so excited!<p>

We got to our hotel rooms around mid afternoon and I was eager to explore. I was dying to discover what was out there.

So when we got to our rooms I unpacked my things as fast as I could and put on my skinny black strapless dress and knocked on Jay's door.

Jay's door was connected to my room so that we could see each other easier.

"Jay?"

"Come in Theresa"

I opened the door and found Jay in only a towel now that was something to see.

"Very Sexy" I said as I walked over to him and lightly pecked him on the lips. I sat down on his bed.

He looked at me "I wouldn't say I'm the sexy one in this situation..." his stride picked up as he came before me

He kissed me with a sense of passion "You look so sexy... I'm thinking about tearing that dress off of you"

I blushed "Jay" I said while slapping him on the shoulder "The only thing coming off is that towel of yours" I smirked

"Oh yeah!" he said as he danced around in his towel

I laughed "Come on Jay hurry up I want to explore" I told him

He laughed and kissed me again "Fine I'll be back out in a minute" he said as he grabbed his stuff and walked into the washroom

I got up and decided to look around his room, it was the exact same as mine, but with a little more edge.

Something caught my eye a picture frame of some sort, so I walked over to the table and grabbed it. It was a picture of us, me on his back as Jay was giving me a piggyback ride. That was one of my favorite pictures ever taken of us. I smiled as I felt two arms snag around my waist from behind me.

"You still have this?" I asked

"mhhm" he said as his head rested on my shoulder

I smiled "This is one of my favorite pictures of us" I told him

"It's mine too; I've always had a liking for that photo"

I looked at it again and sighed as I put it down "We should get going" I said

I turned around in his arms so that I could get a better look at him, he looked very sexy and I was afraid I would have to kill some girls for just looking at him.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked

"Well if you don't mind I was thinking about going to a club tonight" I said

"I'm down, should we ask the other guys if they want to come?" he asked

"Yeah i'll go check with Atlanta and Archie, you check with Herry, Neil, and Odie" I told him

"Sounds good" he said as he lightly pecked my cheek

"Meet me outside of your room"

I nodded as I watched him leave, I walked over to Atlanta's and Archie's room their rooms were also adjoined by a door.

I knocked on Atlanta's door "Come in" she yelled

I opened the door and found Atlanta and Archie cuddling in her bed

"Aw isn't that cute" I said

"Shut up drama queen" I snickered

"Anyways, Jay and I are wondering if you guys want to come to a club tonight?"

"What's it called?" Atlanta asked

"um, Soda Club I think"

"Oh cool that's supposed to be real popular" she said

I smiled "Yeah so you guys coming?"

"Um, actually I think will just stay around here, I'm kind of tired from the flight" she said

Archie blushed, I laughed "Alright, will probably be back around...12-1 I'm guessing"

"Alright see you then"

"Bye guys" I said as I walked out the door. I met Jay by my door like he said " anyone else coming?" I asked

"Um yeah Herry wants to come but the rest are already asleep" He told me

"Alright then we better go get Herry then" I said

He nodded and grabbed my hand "let's go get that big old bear" he said, I smiled.

We knocked on Herry's door "Herry get your teddy bear butt out here" I yelled

"Coming Terri" he said and opened the door, I gasped Herry looked absolutely hot! He wore a black plane t-shirt and a pair of Jean pants, you could smell his cologne a mile away and boy did he pick some good cologne

"Herry! You look hot" I commented

"Thanks Terri"

I laughed "ha, If I wasn't with Jay right now you would so be in the running for my boyfriend" I told him

He blushed "Hey!" Jay exclaimed

I looked at him "Well it's true" I said

He frowned

I laughed, and rested a hand on Jay's chest "But your my boyfriend so you have nothing to worry about" I told him

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"so what club are we going to?" Herry asked

"It's called the Soda Club" I told him

"Oh sweet, hey I bet we can rent a car, so if you want to do it that way...?" He asked

"Yeah sure" Jay and I agreed

We eventually did get a car and was now driving down the streets of Athens. Before I knew it we were there, the place was alive with music, people, and drinking. I was definitely going to have a few drinks tonight.

We walked into the club and showed the body guard our ID'S. The minute I stepped into the club I was separated by Jay and Herry.

"Hey there baby, mind if we dance?"

I shrugged as he pulled my hand onto the dance floor, the song was of course very upbeat and fun. He spun me around so that his body pressed into my back; we swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

The music grew faster and so did I as we swayed back and forth, "Mind if I cut in?" someone asked, the person's voice was gruff and serious

The man I was with left my side as the new person cut in, he grabbed my waist as we also swayed back in forth.

The man kissed the side of my jaw and I Instantly knew who it was "Jay?" I asked

"mhhm"

His mouth kissed the upper part of my jaw all the way to the end of my neck, and then drew away

"You're amazing at dancing" He told me

Our hips still swaying together, I smiled "Thank you"

I danced around in a circle moving my hips back and forth while turning to face Jay, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck "Your not to bad yourself, for being a total fun bummer" I told him

He laughed "How can I not be good when I'm here dancing with a gorgeous woman" He asked

I smiled "I don't know" I said

I leaned in closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm a little thirsty" I said

He looked at me "Let's go get some drinks then" I smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar.

"What can I get you pretty lady" He asked me

"Um...a tequila please"

"Uh...actually can you get her a coke and I a coke also please?"

I looked at Jay

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks in a minute"

"No wait" I said

The bartender looked at me and sighed, I leaned over the counter and grabbed onto his shirt

"Put a lot of rum in my coke please" I said in a seducing voice, he gulped

"Alright I'll be back soon"

Jay looked at me and frowned "What did you tell him?" He asked

I frowned "Just to put a little bit of rum in mine"

He looked at me with a skeptical look obviously not believing me

I sighed "Fine, I asked him to put a lot of rum in my coke"

He sighed "You're not drinking that" He told me

I looked at him surprised "You can't tell me what to do" I said

"If it concerns your well being then yes I can" He said

"Calm down Jay it's not like I'm going to puke, I just want to have some fun"

"And you can without drinking" He told me

"Well I'm drinking and if you don't like that then fine" I said

He looked at me; of course I was not going to give up

"Fine then I'm going home then"

"Fine."

Jay looked at me, got up and walked away, he had no control over me.

"Here's your drink, wait where'd the guy go?" the bartender asked

I looked at him and looked at Jay's coke "Put some rum in that one to" I told him

He took it away and after five drinks of coke and rum I was drunk. It wasn't much but I was just a lightweight. My eyes began to feel droopy and all I could think of was find Herry. I got up and walked around tripping every step of the way "Herry" I Called

"Terri?"

"Hey Herry, are you..g ready to..goon...nowne?" I asked

"Terri are you alright"

I laughed "I'm fine Herry can we just get back to the hotel" I asked

He nodded "Let's go" he said

I nodded well not really nodded more like juggled my head up and down.

I tried walking straight but instead I walked in a curve, while walking I came into contact with someone "Hey watch were your going" I told him

"Lady you're telling me where to go when you bumped into me"

"Yes I am, and no I did not!" I exclaimed

"Hey kid just leave"

"Do you want to fight?" I asked

"Okay that's enough" Herry said while picking me up and throwing me over his sholder

"Hey!"

"Sorry Terri just trying to protect you"

"Herry put me down at once!" I said

"No Terri"

"Herry!" I exclaimed while hitting his back several times

"As much as you try Terri that doesn't hurt me"

I realized there was no use and stopped hitting him "Herry please...just let me go"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because your drunk and I don't want anything to happen to you"

My frown turned into a calm nothing, as I took a moment and discovered he was only trying to help me "Thank you Herry" I said

"No problem Terri"

We walked to the car as he settled me down in the front seat; he had buckled me in and made his way to the driver's seat. I watched as the lights started to dim and my eyes started to drop and then there was nothing.

"Theresa..."

"Terri"

"Come on wake up"

"Theresa can you hear me"

"mhhm" I mumbled as I heard voices in my head

"Terri open your eyes"

I did as I was told and opened them; I looked up and found 7 people staring at me. Each person had a frown on their face but one face stood out more for me.

"You had me worried sick" Atlanta said

"Where am I?" I asked

"Jay's room" Archie interrupted

Suddenly I felt a sudden pain rise up into my forehead "What happened?" I asked grabbing my forehead

"You got drunk that's what" Atlanta said

I closed my eyes and held onto my stomach "ugh! I feel like I'm going to throw up"

"Do you need a bucket?" Herry asked

I frowned "No Herry it's fine...what time is t?" I asked

"4 pm" Odie said

"What!" I jolted up into a sitting position but then started to feel really weasy, so I laid back down

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked

"More than 12 hours" Odie answered

"Ugh! Worst night of my life"

I closed my eyes waiting for the uneasiness to go away, "The worst night of your life? You had me worried sick Theresa!"

"Hey guys I think we should just give her some time, let's just leave her be, and later will kill her"

Thank you Neil!

Everything went quiet "Fine, but this isn't over Theresa" Atlanta said as she left the room

I smiled, of course it wasn't, everyone left leaving Jay and me alone I looked at him but he stayed silent watching me from his chair.

"Say something" I asked

He didn't say anything

"Jay please" I begged

"What can I say Theresa, I'm so disappointed in you right now"

I looked away, of course I felt bad for what I had done

"I'm sorry Jay... I didn't mean to cause so much worry"

"Well you did, for me and also for the others...I was worried sick and you were only lucky Herry was there to watch after you!"

"I know and I'm not going to do that again..."

He looked at me and sighed while leaning forward and moving a strand of hair away from my face "You had me worried sick" He said

"If anything had happened to you I don't know what I would have done" He kissed my forehead

I looked at him "I really am sorry" I said

"Don't worry about it...Just promise me you'll never do it again" He said sternly

"I promise"

He kissed my forehead again "Get some sleep, I'll get you some water to get rid of that hangover you have there"

I smiled...I was lucky to have Jay..."Does this mean I'm officially forgiven?" I asked

He laughed "Hey just because I'm someone who can't stay mad at you doesn't mean Atlanta won't"

"Ugh! She's going to hurt me"

"I wouldn't say hurt...I would say more between the lines of kill" he said with a slight chuckle

Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was of course way longer then alot of my normal ones...but I hoped you liked it<strong>

**Revieeeewwww please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I hope you like it, and thank you to all my reviewers! lovee you!**

**Do not own Class of the Titans :(**

* * *

><p>"Cronus!"<p>

"Ah Jay what a pleasant surprise"

He looked at all of us, as his eyes stopped on me "How are you dealing without your little friend deary?" he asked

"Go to hell!" I exclaimed

"Aw is little Theresa missing her red haired friend?"

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"She has a name asshole!" I was beyond pissed at him, and I was hurt, and I was in pain...I just wanted this to be over

He looked at me "Okay whatever"

I looked at him; and looked down my bangs draping over my eyes

"Her names Atlanta" I whispered

"What?"

"She has a name" I said a bit louder

"What?"

"Her names Atlanta!" I screamed

My temper was blown I was beyond pissed, I was about to make a run at him ready to punch him right in the jaw! Cronus moved back, and I was right in line to hitting him square in the face but I was suddenly pulled back by two arms. I looked behind me and found Herry, Archie, Neil, and Odie holding both my arms

"My time to go" Cronus said quickly as he created a way for himself to teleport

"No!" I screamed, I had to get him. I struggled in pulling away

"Let go!" I yelled

They didn't budge

"Let me go!" I yelled again

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

Cronus looked at me "Bye bye for now dearie"

"No!" I screamed again, and he was gone

"Damn it!"

I looked at Herry, Archie, Odie, and Neil

"I hate you guys!" I yelled

They all looked down, "I hate all of you!" I yelled

I ran to the spot where Cronus had stood, and started digging up a hole

"I have to find Cronus" I repeated over and over agian

"Theresa how is that going to help?" Archie asked

"It will! Trust me" Tears were starting to come down my face

"Theresa?" Archie asked

"Theresa"

"Theresa"

"Theresa?"

"Theresa!" Jay's voice was more apparent than the others; I was suddenly picked up by two strong arms. I waited a moment my stance awkward as he held me

"Let go of me" I told him

"shhh Theresa"

"Let go of me!"

But he didn't let go, so I hit him square on the chest

"Let go of me"

Another punch

"Let go of me"

Another hit

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<em>

"Let go of me!" I screamed, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I gave up, and started crying, this time for real, as my head laid on Jay's chest

"Shhh Theresa"

But I began balling even more

"Theresa it's alright, I'm here now" Jay said soothingly as his hand began stroking my hair

"I miss her so much" I said in between sobs

"We all do..."

I sobbed even more, remembering the moments Atlanta and I had, she was my best friend, and now she was gone...

I began balling in his shirt even more, as Jay's soothing voice began to ring in my head

We were there for a few moments before I moved away, tears still streaming down my face "Let's go home" I said in between tears

Jay looked at me considering if I needed more time...but I didn't wait and walked away, I needed to do something.

They left me alone as we teleported back to Mount Olympia; waiting for us was Hera, Persephone, Zeus, and Hercules.

"Theresa, are you alright?" Hera asked me

"I need to be alone" I answered and walked away making my way into Chiron's office. There laid Atlanta's unmoving body, I grabbed a chair and sat beside her

"I hate you, you know that?"

As if I was waiting for an answer I continued

"Why'd you have to be so stupid?"

"Why'd you leave me with all these guys...You were my best friend Atlanta" I said beginning to feel the tears again

"I hate you..."

"I hate you...!"

"I hate you!" I exclaimed

I looked at her again

"I should have died in that battle, but you had to be reckless and killed yourself instead and now..."

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

"What if you had died in that battle?" A voice behind me asked

I stayed quiet a moment "It wasn't her time to die" I answered

I looked at Jay "She wasn't supposed to die"

He looked at me "You still haven't answered my question...What if you had died?" He asked seriously

"Then I would have died" I said

"What do you think would have happened if you had died?" He asked

I looked at him confused on what he was asking

"The team would be devastated Theresa...I would have been devastated"

I looked at him "But it's unfair, I should have died but I didn't, and now Atlanta's dead"

Tears started streaming down my face again; Jay looked at me and kneeled before me as he whipped away a few tears

"Atlanta died in honour" Archie's voice made its way through the office

"She died because of me"

"She did." I winced and looked away, Jay looked at Archie as he picked me up and sat me down on his lap

"But...If Atlanta was here right now, and you had died in the battle she would have been devastated"

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>La La (La La)<br>La La (La La)  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)_

"I still should have died" I told him

"Think about it Theresa...Atlanta's in heaven probably smiling because she knows your safe...but if you had died then she would have been here upset and devastated..." I looked at him, and back at Atlanta. I laid my head on Jay's chest as his chin laid on my head

Herry suddenly walked in and kneeled beside me, looking at Atlanta "She was like a sister to me" he said

I smiled "She was like a sister to me also Herry, and if I had just died you would have had her back"

"Don't say that Theresa"

"Well it's true"

"No it's n..."

"Herry don't tell me it's not because I know damn well it's my fault I should have died and I wouldn't care if I was killed this mom..."

_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

"Don't you dare say what you're about to say Theresa? And don't ever say it's your fault! Because it's not your fault...you're like a sister to me and if I had lost you too...I don't know what I would have done..." tears started to run down my face as I heard Herry tell me this.

I got off of Jay's lap, and made my way over to Herry, you could see tears streaming down his face. I touched his shoulder as he looked at me. I smiled and wiped away the tears streaming down mine, he looked at me got up and we embraced in a hug "I'm so sorry Herry"

His face dug a hole in my shoulder as we both sobbed "Don't you dare say that you'd rather be killed this moment because I need you here" He said

I smiled and sobbed some more "I know Herry...I know"

"Good" he said as he sobbed once more in my shoulder and pulled away, I cupped his cheek and smiled, then I realized I wasn't the only one hurting everyone else was to, I couldn't be like this for their sake.

I looked at Atlanta, and realized I had to let go... I turned make to her and looked at everyone else "I'm sorry guys!" I said smiling as tears began to stream down my face

They all smiled and looked at me, Jay got up and kissed me lightly on the lips "I forgive you" He said

He moved to my side and looked at me; I smiled and grabbed his hand. Archie looked at me, and smiled "Ahhhh Drama queen" he said and gave me a hug, I laughed and looked at Herry, he smiled and cupped my cheek. We hugged each other and all looked at Atlanta

Goodbye Atlanta...

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope people don't hate me, but I wanted to put some friendship in this little bit...but Atlanta will come back in the next chapter<strong>

**The song is "Safe and Sound" By Taylor Swift**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Revieeeewwww please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So i've decided to change some things, I've decided that this will be a songfic, and drabble faniction...I was having trouble finding songs...so this will be a drabble I hope you are happy with my decision :)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, I lovee you guys and I ask that you please keep reviewing :)**

**This is a two part Drabble with Jay, Archie, Theresa and Atlanta (Yes she's back :P)**

**I hope you like it **

**P.S I do not own class of the titans :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Theresa's POV<strong>

I woke up wrapped inside Jay's arms, both his hands around my waist as my head laid on his chest. I looked at him noticing every little detail like the little freckles his cheeks had. They were small enough that if you had seen him far away you wouldn't have noticed, but big enough to see when close to him. I couldn't resist touching his skin as my hand grazed his cheek, and made its way to his forehead, his skin was soft and silky beneath my hand. My hand made its way to his neck, and his nose crinkled under the deli quit touch probably tickling him.

I giggled and pulled away, as my hand pulled away his came into contact with mine, his eyes opened as he looked at me

"Don't stop" He said

* * *

><p><strong>Atlanta's POV<strong>

My eyes were still closed as my mind was suddenly awake; I took a moment to just think until I opened my eyes. My eyes found myself on the couch wrapped around in a blanket I hadn't remembered I used.

"Hmm" My eyes made its way in front of me as I suddenly found two eyes staring at me, I jumped

"Archie you dimwit you startled me" I smirked

"Uhh...yeah...sorry about that" He stammered, his hand pulling his hair back behind his neck

I smirked "It's alright I'm just gonna have to get you back for that"

He blushed and turned away

I looked at him "Is something wrong?" I asked confused as to why he was being so shy.

* * *

><p><strong>Theresa's POV<strong>

"You're awake?" I asked giggling

He smiled "I was awake the whole time, but was enjoying that lovely massage"

I laughed "You're welcome" I said

"Thank you' He said while leaning down and giving me a kiss

"Hey don't think you're off the hook, I want a back massage tonight"

He smirked and rolled on top of me, capturing me beneath him "To lazzzzzy" he said groggily

I laughed "You're... squishing... me" I told him

He laughed and toppled back onto the bed beside me, we both took a long pause relaxing in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlanta's POV<strong>

"Nothing's wrong" He said quickly, looking away again

I looked at him "Don't give me that bull" I said

He looked at me again "I ju..s..t" He sighed "I can't explain"

I looked at him again "What the heck's wrong with you" I said even more confused with his attitude

"Nothing" he said

I sighed and looked at the blanket

"Did you put this on me last night?" I asked indicating to the blanket

He blushed and nodded

I looked at him totally beyond confused "What's wrong with...that?" I asked

He was silent for a minute "Archie...tell me what's wrong"

He looked at me "Atlanta..."

"What?" I asked

"Atlanta..."

"Just say it"

"Atlanta"

"I'm waiti..."

My eyes flew open and suddenly Archie's lips where upon mine, my body was in complete shock and I didn't have the strength to move, he was actually kissing me...Archie must have taken this the wrong way because he broke away...

"That was bad wasn't it?" He asked

* * *

><p><strong>Theresa's POV<strong>

"You know I was thinking...?"

"About what?" he asked

I got up and sat beside Jay, my legs crossed together. I rubbed my hands together nervous about telling him "What if...what if..."

"Theresa..." I felt Jay's hands intertwine with mine, I looked down

"Look at me" He said

I kept my head down "Look at me Theresa" he said sternly

I looked at him, his blue eyes shining in the light...

He grabbed my chin lightly "You can tell me anything" he said keeping eye contact with me

I looked at him and sighed

"I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"About us..." I said

He looked at me confused "What about us?" He asked

"About our future...what's going to happen after Cronus is dead?"

He looked at me and was silent...He took a moment "I...don't...know" He stammered

I looked at him "see, I knew this was too good to be true"

"What are you talking about?"

"Us...we can't be together forever can we?"

"Hey now...I didn't say that, of course we can"

I looked at him confused

He sighed "Just because I don't know Theresa doesn't mean we're not going to be together..."

He pulled me down, and wrapped his arms around my waist

"I plan on spending the rest of my life with you Theresa...I just don't know what life's going to bring us"

* * *

><p><strong>Atlanta's POV<strong>

"Archie..."

"It was horrible wasn't it"

"Archie"

"Ugh...I'm so stupid"

"Archie..."

"Why oh why"

"ARCHIE!"

He stopped and looked at me

"Listen to me!" I said

He stayed silent "That" I said

"That... was the best kiss I've ever had" I told him

His face brightened up as he smiled "Really"

"Yes you loser" I smirked

"Hey...I'm not a loser" He smiled...

"I'm the best kisser loser" He said

I laughed "Don't get ahead of yourself there"

He laughed and looked at me "Then Atlanta you wouldn't mind becoming my um..."

"Archie you loser, I know what you're going to say and the answers...yes"

His smiled brightened even more as he lightly pecked me on the cheek

"You've made me the happiest guy on earth"

"Okay...now that's a little corny don't you think...?"

"Ah...Maybe" He said

I laughed "You're such a dumbass" I told him

"How!"

"Oh...um ...Atlanta...uhh...like...um" I said mocking him

"Hey!"

I laughed

"Wanna go wake the rest of the group up?" I asked

"Yeah, we should make a star appearance" He told me

"How?"

"You'll see..."he said as he got up to walk upstairs

I smirked, and followed him

* * *

><p><strong>Theresa's POV<strong>

"I plan on spending the rest of my life with you also" I told him

"Good" He said smirking

"I'm just scared" I told him

"About what?"

"The outcome of all of this...what it's going to be like after all of this..."

"Hey tell you what...Life is full of many surprises, and **it will** be a journey and **there will** be change after all of this..."

"I don't think I'd be ready for change" I told him

He smiled and touched my cheek

"But I promise you that no matter what happens I will always be there for you...I will stick with you no matter what"

I smiled "Thank you Jay"

"Don't worry about it" He said

I smiled and intertwined my hands with his; I looked at him and bent over masking my lips with his...

* * *

><p><strong>Atlanta's POV<strong>

"You ready?" Archie asked

"Yeah"

"Okay on the count of three"

"One" I said

"Two" he said

"Three"...

* * *

><p><strong>Theresa's POV<strong>

I broke the kiss as my door was suddenly swung open

"Look at me, I'm Theresa" Archie said mocking me

"And I'm manly old me...the leader of this team...Jay the mighty" Atlanta mocked

"Oh Jay...Kiss me!"

"I mustn't" Atlanta said in a manly voice

"You must" Archie mocked

"Theresa..."

"Oh Jay"

As they got closer Archie swung his leg over so that it was straddling Atlanta's waist, they looked at us as they posed.

I smirked and grabbed a pillow

"You guys are idiots" I said and threw the pillow at them

The pillow hit them as Atlanta suddenly lost her balance..."Oh no" she said, as they suddenly cowered upon each other as they both toppled to the floor. I couldn't sustain my laughter as me and Jay both crumbled to the floor laughing.

"Well that went well" Archie sighed

"Worst celebrity appearance ever" Atlanta sighed and crumbled to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked this drabble...I'm planning on making more drabbles like this like with a two part character kind of thing...Do you think I should? <strong>

**Please give me opinions about what you liked and didn't like :) If anyone has any suggestions on what the next chapter should be, or who the next chapter should be just tell me about it and I'll try my best to fit it in...Thank youuu**

**Revieeeewwww please!**


	11. Herry's Valentine's Day

**Okay so starting from here there are going to be 6 individual stories about each couples valentine's day,**

**These are the couples**

**Herry/OC**

**Atlanta/Archie**

**Neil/OC**

**Theresa/Jay**

**Odie/OC**

**The stories will go in this particular order, so for this story it will be starting off with Herry's and...a special somebody's valentine's day :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S- this starts off with Herry having a GF and they've been together for some time now...so she may have slept over at the Brownstone...:P**

* * *

><p>I woke up; with the smell of pancakes in my nose...its valentine's day isn't it? And where'd Sarah go...I sighed and changed out of my PJ's into my green t-shirt, and shorts. As I walked down the stairs the smell of food was even more apparent. I finished my way down the stairs and found Sarah cooking in the kitchen; I looked at her surprised...since when was she the cook?<p>

She looked at me and smiled "Morning" she said as she pecked me on the lips

"Morning?"

She looked at me and giggled "Don't tell me you forgot about Valentine's Day, now did you?" she asked giving me a skeptical look

"No of course not, I just can't remember a time where I've seen you cook" I said

She laughed "Well today's a special day" she said as her hand rested on my chest...

"And I want it to be special so...You make your way up the stairs and back into bed, today you'll be having breakfast in bed" she said with a smile

"but..."

"No butts! now get upstairs" She said pushing me out of the kitchen.

I sighed and did as I was told, making my way up the stairs and back into my bed. I sighed, and smiled, Oh boy was I falling for her...Everyday there was something new, and every day I just fell more completely in love with her. I smiled; looking up at my sealing maybe...she was the one.

"Knock, Knock" I heard her say as the door opened slightly

"Knock, Knock" I repeated

She smiled, oh how I loved that smiled

She opened the door, and walked in...In her hands were pancake shaped hearts/waffles; on the tray were orange juice, bacon and scrambled eggs. I looked at the scrambled eggs; on them was some kind of writing...I couldn't understand it

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked

"It says "I love you" but in Greek" She said with a smile on her face

I smiled, and kissed her on the lips, then looked back at the food, my breath was taken away...The food looked unbelievable

"You know what I like" approving the food while licking my lips

She giggled and sat down beside me "I hope you enjoy it" she told me

I smirked and looked at her "Of course I will" I said pecking her on the lips again

"I love everything you do" I told her

She giggled again and leaned her head on my shoulder

"Eat up" She said

I licked my lips and grabbed my fork, I took a bite out of the scrambled eggs, and my tongue instantly melted into the food

"mmm" I said

"You like?" she asked

"mhhhmm" I said not able to talk, just cherishing in the food.

It took me about ten minutes before I had digested all my food "That was delicious" I told her

"You liked it?" she asked again

"I loved it!" I corrected

She laughed and grabbed the tray, she put it on the table and turned back to me, I looked at her genuinely.

I grabbed her waist and hugged her "I love you so much" I told her

She smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek

"Not as much as I love you" She said lying her head back down on my shoulder

I grabbed her hand and rubbed it, soothing her but also myself

"I have something for you" I told her

Her eyes found mine "You do?" She asked

I nodded and got up, looking around my desk, when I found it, I grabbed it and made my way back to the bed.

She looked at the box "You didn't have to get me anything" She said

"I wanted to" I told her

She looked at me and smiled as she grabbed the box. I had made sure to wrap it nicely using pink wrapping paper the said "I love you" on the front.

"Thank you" She said, already unwrapping the box

I watched as she continued unwrapping it, and when she had finally opened the box she gasped

"Ohmygod" She said

"Do you like it?" I asked, worried about what she thought of it

"It's beautiful!"

I smiled ...she was happy so I was happy. She took the piece inside the box out, to reveal a piece of Jewelry; it was a necklace that had a gold chain with a golden heart locket in the middle. She opened the locket as it revealed a picture of us, and on top of it wrote "I love you" In a type of cursive.

She looked at me "Mind putting it on me?" She asked

I nodded and grabbed the locket out of her hands, as she lifted her hair I gently wrapped the necklace around her neck and clipped it together. Her hair guided down her back as she slowly turned around touching the necklace.

"It fits perfectly" She told me

I laughed "Good, I wasn't sure it was going to fit" I told her

"Well, it does, and I love it! So thank you" She said kissing my forehead.

I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, she smiled again

"I'll never take it off" She said

"Promise?"

"I promise" She smiled as we kissed again

Best Valentine's Day ever!

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to start off with this because I wanted to start with something special, and I relle liked this...Although it's not the best chapter I've done, I still like the storyy behind it soooo I hoope u enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Thank u to all my reviewers! lovee you guys 3**

**Anyways next chapter will be up soon**


End file.
